Curse Of The Demon
by Blazer12356
Summary: Shadow has been cursed into becoming a demon. While Sonic and Co. try to find a cure for the curse, a new evil arises and wants to control the earth with Shadow as her prince. Now evil is becoming stronger every day and what happens when the curse finally takes over? Will the gang be able to save their friend and the world or will they be too late?


Cures Of The Demon

Summary: Shadow has been cursed into becoming a demon. While Sonic and Co. try to find a cure for the curse, a new evil rise wants to control the earth with Shadow as her prince. Now evil is becoming stronger every day and what happens when the curse finally takes over? Will the gang be able to save their friend and the world or will they be too late?

Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome to my story. This will be my first time writing a longer story, so I hope you enjoy!

Prologue:

A moon shone brightly through a dark forest. The moon's light cast long, dark shadows between the trees' as a figure weaved through the forest. The figure cast its gaze through the forest looking for something and spotted a house a few feet away. A sly grin stuck on the figures face as it sneaked into the house. The house was actually pretty clean with a few books lying on the ground. A fireplace glowed brightly in the corner crackling as it burned.

The figure heard snoring coming from the red chair near the fire and grinned evilly. Being as quiet as a mouse the figure sneaked over with the flame's showing the squirrel's bright, red fur show as its green eye's looked at the sleeping person. The person was actually a hedgehog; in fact was the anti-hero Shadow. The black hedgehog had his head hanging awkwardly on the chair's headrest as his feet dangled on the other armrest. The figure quickly stood in front of the hedgehog and put her hand lightly on the sleeping figure while whispering a ancient chant.

From her hand came a red glow that shown brightly for a second then died down. The streaked hedgehog twitched in his sleep which made the figure laugh quietly as she whispered "Don't worry my prince, you will be mine soon enough and I will control this world with you by my side". She got a grunt in response from the sleeping hedgehog then quickly she left the house. Happy with the results the figure ran south of the house and after a few miles saw a castle. It was a old castle with plants hanging everywhere and old stained window's on the sides.

As the figure came close to the drawbridge, it opened quickly and the red creature entered silently. As she entered she ran into a room where someone else was waiting near a bookcase. The bookcases shown dust all over the place and a ripped chair beside it. A few lamps were the only light around in the dark room. The figure a young white wolf with blue eyes was by the book case turned around quickly and looked hopeful as it questioned "Was your mission a success master?"

The grin the younger got was the only answer, but the other knew it was success by the look in his master's eyes. "Why yes it was my young apprentice, soon the world will be mine to control." The older replied as she walked away with the younger following quietly. "What will we do now master?" the apprentice asked excitably chirped wanting to do something to let his master be pleased with him. As the master entered a throne like room and sat down she replied "Don't worry my young pupil, soon we will be able to unleashed them onto the world but not just yet". The pupil pouted silently which made the older laugh "We will let the curse affect Shadow, and then while his friends are looking for a cure, we will be attacking them and everyone else on this useless planet". The sitting squirrel replied while saying the last part bitterly, which scared the younger quite a bit. "But, how will we bring our friends into this world?' the wolf asked his voice filled with curiosity and excitement. The red creature looked him straight in the eye and replied "Once I find the ancient book of Spirus, I will open a portal which will let the others into this to destroy everything in their path". The apprentice asked "but how long will it take for the curse to take effect"? The red squirrel's eye twitched in a anger as she stood up quickly and shouted "Will you stop asking so many darn question's!

which made the young wolf flinch under his masters angry gaze focused on him but she answered camly "it won't take very long for the effects to start, even as were speaking the spell is working through his body getting ready to awake and attack anything it can" the master replied happily while beginning to laugh evilly knowing the black hedgehog's friend's wont be able to stop the cures once it's unleashed. "now, I want you up early so, tomorrow so we start our new plan". The red squirrel said as she walked toward her room and closed the door. She heard footsteps walk away as she climbed into bed and thought about how well the plan was going. Before falling asleep her final thought was "Soon, we'll rule together my prince and I will destroy **anything** that gets in my way of my perfect plan".

Author: Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to R&R the story and I will see you in the next chapter of whenever I update this story. I hope you also check out my other stories and enjoy those after reading this. Goodbye!

~Blazer12356~


End file.
